


Remember; the whole world's a circus

by Tfw_ur_illegally_blind



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is the foster dad, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nico is a fortune teller, Oh look theres bad smut now, Piper - Freeform, Tarot Card Reading, Will is an acrobatic dancer, and Nico are buddies, but he also does tightrope and trapeze, circus AU, hazel - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfw_ur_illegally_blind/pseuds/Tfw_ur_illegally_blind
Summary: A circus au for solangelo. I'm busy as heck so I'll update slowly but will update I promise. Nico is a fortune teller and Will is like an acrobatic dancer?? Idk a lot about most circus things so correct me if I'm wrong.On hiatus to be rewritten as a oneshot/complete chapters





	1. Welcome to the circus

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting another one! This is my second fic and I'm still working on my first so it'll be slow going, sorry about that. Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter 1

Nico flinched as he knocked on the metal door of the trailer, the sound harsh and loud. It swung open almost immediately, a man with shoulder length, curly blond hair stood, leaning against the doorway. 

“Hello?” Nico stared up at him, eyebrow lifted at the sight of the man’s fedora and blindingly white crop top. 

“Nico. Di Angelo. The new teller?”

“Oh yes! I’m Apollo, the ringmaster, leader, dad, whatever you wanna call me. Which I presume you gathered because you came to this trailer clearly marked ringmaster. Your resume was impressive.” Apollo beamed and shook Nico’s hand rather aggressively before pulling him inside.

“Thank you?” Nico carefully followed the man around the trailer, stepping over the piles of clothing, paper, and assorted props laying on every surface. After a moment of digging Apollo seemed to find what he was looking for, straightening up with a loud “Aha!”, holding a piece of paper.

“Alrighty, if you could just read this over and fill it out for me. You’ve already signed most of the paperwork I’ve seen so this is all that’s left. Then one of the company can show you to your trailer so you can settle.”

Nico sat at the small table painted purple, trying to choose the chair with the least amount of damageable trinkets when Apollo just swept one clear, the things clinking to the floor. He carefully wrote out his name as Apollo hummed in the background, picking through a pile on the counter. 

Once the paper was done and not so safely in the most chaotic file cabinet Nico had ever laid eyes on, Apollo yelled out the door and two girls ran over, one with hair in a braided crown flecked with feathers, the second with chocolate skin and a cloud of curls piled around her face.

“This is Piper and Hazel, our dancers who work with the horses. Of course we have more, but these two are the regulars.” He turned towards the girls. “Could you two show Nico to his trailer? It’s 13 if I’m not mistaken.” The girls nodded and Apollo turned back to Nico. "Welcome to the circus!" 

Hazel looped her arm through his as they headed off and Piper began pointing out the other regulars while they walked. There were so many people milling about it made Nico's head spin.

“Do you plan on staying or are you just here for the season?” Hazel inquired, dark eyes highlighted by her lavender, high collared dress.

“Hopefully I’ll stay, but I’m signed up for just a season. I want to make sure it’s working out.” Nico wanted to be sure he could leave if he was instantly hated but the girls didn't seem to take his response as a sign of lacking commitment. 

“Of course,” Hazel gushed. “I mean, I could be biased because I was practically raised here, a lot of the regulars where, but this place is amazing. Most people get along really well and it’s a good environment.”

“Plus the performers are cuties,” Piper said, winking at a boy with almost white blond hair who was struggling with a pile of ropes as they passed. He gave a wave, smiling at the pretty girl. 

“New guy?” He yelled. 

“Fortune teller!” Piper yelled back, blowing him a kiss as they continued walking by. “I may have a boyfriend but there are plenty of options if you know what I mean.”

“Piper,” Hazel laughed. “Are you trying to scare him off?” She smacked the other girl’s shoulder lightly before continuing. “She is right though. My boyfriend works with the horses, the stables are that way.” She waved off the the left. “But the seasonal performers are not the ones to go steady with. I’ve heard it’s messy when they leave.”

“Very true, ignoring the fact you just said go steady. Drew, that girl from last season, had a thing with one of your regulars on trapeze and Jason, my boyfriend, said he was is such a mope when she left he kept letting go of the bars too soon and falling. Broke his wrist in two places and couldn’t perform for almost two months.” Piper finished just long enough to point out he tent where everyone ate before continuing. despite the fact that the girls where extremely chatty, Nico wasn’t annoyed. He felt accepted. 

“What’s your type? I can totally hook you up.” Piper stated expectantly at him while Hazel giggled. 

“Oh I don’t...” Nico trailed off, running the hand Hazel wasn’t attached to through his hair. “I’m not the best for relationships.”

“Oh it doesn’t even have to be a relationship if you don’t want. A lot of the seasonal crowd are into one night stands.”

“No not like that,” Nico hurriedly interrupted her. “I just um, I’ve never had anyone who liked me back? I’m not the most attractive physical or personality wise and it kind of deters boys.” Realizing what he said Nico practically slapped himself in the face he covered his mouth so fast, but neither girl seemed bothered. 

“Boys huh? A lot of the dancers are cute, I mean in theory, I’m like siblings with most of them, but the guys can be sweet.” Hazel brushed back her hair, leaning into Nico. 

“Plus you are like super cute and have a great personality so far, all that self deprecation that just happened is bullshit.” As they reached the door of a black trailer labeled 13 is gold script Piper paused, turning to him. “Honestly, just say the word and I’ve got you. About anything actually, if you need any help just call.” The girls both watched him and suddenly Nico felt very cared for. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, thank you though.”

“Of course.” Hazel handed him a set of keys. “These ones are for your trailer and these are for the supply trailer, everyone has one. It’s got basically everything if you want to interior decorate, paint the trailer, become a fashion designer, or take up juggling, it’s the place to start.” 

The girls waved as they skipped off, Hazel’s dress billowing in the light spring wind. Nico grinned and turned towards his trailer, unlocking the door and stepping inside.


	2. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! Hazel Piper Nico bonding yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 2

After setting up his clothes and suitcase of assorted things in his trailer, which was surprisingly clean and warm, Nico ventured outside again, looking for Hazel or Piper to maybe show him what he was meant to do, as he didn’t have to practice for long hours every night because of his experience. Surprisingly very few people were about. He wandered through the large camp before he found people flocking together into bundles and heading in the same direction.

Curious, he followed the stream of performers and ended up inside one of the largest tents. Music was playing and a group was practicing, about halfway through a set. Nico settled into the shadows at the edge of the tent, feeling the warmth of the cloth near him. Around the circular room others not performing did the same, grouping with their friends and watching the practice show. After a moment of watching Nico felt his eyes unconsciously drift and almost gasped when they caught and held on the figure of a boy with yellow hair, body muscular yet light as he danced across the floor in a complicated series of gymnastic moves. He moved so fluidly it looked like he was floating, swimming in the bright pool of saturated light cast from the ceiling.

The boy’s body span, leg lifting before forming an arc behind his head; and then all too soon the music was dying down and the other performers slowed, the golden haired boy stopping with his heels back to back and arms curved above his head, looking like an angelic ballerina. 

Nico exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and saw multiple people in the small groupings along the edge of the tent do the same. He was sure some of them had seen the show before or even helped choreograph it, yet everyone gazed in awe at the dancers who were now breaking apart and spreading out. Chatter filled the previously silent room as the next group began to prepare. 

“Nico!” Nico felt his entire body tense as a hand clamped down on his forearm, the “ringmaster”, Apollo, beaming down at him. “Come, come, there’s someone I want you to meet!” 

Reluctantly, Nico allowed himself to be dragged along behind Apollo towards a side of the tent where a few of the dancers from the practice gathered. They began to disperse as Apollo drew near, calling out hello and reminders to him. Apollo reached out and grasped the arm of the boy in front of him who Nico didn’t recognize until he turned, golden hair dampened by the dim light. 

“Will, this is Nico, our new fortune teller! And this is Will, my sort of foster son. If you ever need anything he can show you the ropes. Been in the circus since he was born, this one.” Nico’s mouth attempted to make a reply, though his brain was absolutely no help so his mouth just hung open. His eyes were locked onto the face of the boy in front of him. 

Golden powder swept across his cheeks and eyelids, dusting over an abundance of freckles. The same powder highlighted his collar bones and forearms, dipping into the soft hollow of his collar and accenting the curve of his biceps. Nico’s eyes subconsciously trailed further down, flitting across a tight, crushed, deep red velvet-wrapped chest and fluffy, golden ruffles adorning wrists to the band of translucent, shimmering fabric holding the body of his piece to the bottom, a pair of high rise shorts in the same velvet material. Through the band Nico could make out the indent of his abdominal muscles- 

“Nico?” Nico’s eyes snapped up, landing on Will’s face. The blond’s eyes were lidded, practically closed, his head tilted back and to the side slightly at he watched Nico. “Nico,” Will purred again and holy shit he could get used to that. “Where’s that from?” 

“Italy. Italian,” Nico managed to mumble out and oh goodie his brain and mouth were back on the same team. Will smirked and Apollo beamed, seemingly oblivious. 

“Well it’s very pretty, Nico. I’ve got to get back to prepping but I hope to see you around.” When Nico gasped out something resembling a response Will hugged Apollo lightly around the shoulders before leaning over and brushing a kiss against Nico’s cheek bone. Nico felt a shiver run through his body and face burn as Will waltzed away, hips swaying. 

Apollo began chattering nonsensically but all Nico could hear as he watched the boy sashay to the far side of the tent was the way his name rolled over Will’s tongue, thinking of what that tongue could do to him... he brushed his hand against his cheek where Will had dropped his kiss and exhaled lightly. God he was pathetic. And easy. And totally smitten. 

—-

“Oh my gods you are totally smitten!”

“Am not,” Nico grumbled, face flushed as he turned away from Piper’s eager face, only to be met with Hazel’s bright eyes.

“You totally are. And you have to tell us who it is! We can help you,” Hazel said, leaning in with a huge grin. 

“It’s no one, honestly. How would you even know?”

“You’ve got the look,” Piper said, knowingly smirking. “All fluttery and soft. It’s only been one night, how have you already gotten yourself a man?”

“I have not found a man!” Nico exclaimed, gently pushing Hazel away from him. “Nothing happened, honest.”

“I’ll believe you... for now.” Hazel dejectedly, flopping across the arm of the couch they were sitting on. Her curly hair spilled across her forehead and brushed the floor. 

“Well frankly, I don’t. I’m confident in my love detecting abilities,” Piper tugged her hair up into a higher ponytail. “I will get to the bottom of this. You cannot run, cannot hide!”

Hazel giggled, her face red from blood rush as Nico grumbled something about having to unpack, standing up and heading towards the door of the dance commons. 

“I’ll send some by later to grab you for Hazel and I’s practice. Someone cute!” Nico flipped Piper off as he pushed open the door, yelling back a quick response of “I’ll be there!” which Hazel responded to with a cheery “or be square!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always please leave comments or constructive criticism if you have any. I'll be updating slower but yeah!
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Staring isn't a contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hang out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, I love writing smooth Will.

Chapter 3

A knock sounded at Nico’s door around 8pm. He shuffled his way across the room, avoiding his table that he had been setting up and unlatching the door. He squinted at the sudden, brilliant stream of sunlight streaming through the now open door.

“I’m here for a Nico di Angelo?” 

“That’d be me.” Nico tried to see the boy through the glare of the sun. He stepped outside as the boy moved back and turned to face him, suddenly able to see.

The boy had black hair that curled slightly around his ears and a bright grin. His eyes were a stunning green and his body was built like a god. A white tank top showed off his muscular arms and tanned skin. He held his hand out and Nico shook it.

“I’m Percy. You met my friend Piper? She sent me over here.” Ah right, his escort. Well, he was cute, though appeared to be a few years older than Nico was. But he didn’t even begin to compare to the boy from last night, Will, and his golden glow.

The two walked to the practice tent, Percy chatting animatedly about his girlfriend the entire time. She was apparently a huge part of the circus management and was incredibly smart. Nico respected Piper for trying but this guy was head over heels.

It seemed the tents swapped nightly, or perhaps it was because it was a different act, but Percy led him to a tent opposite to the one he had been in yesterday. It was huge, probably bigger than the last one, but shorter, presumably because it didn’t have tightropes and higher acts.

Percy left him with an apology at the entrance, pointing across the room to a blonde girl with curly hair and a frustrated look who was glaring at a clipboard. He quickly gestured to a few people in the stands, naming them off, before running over to the girl.

Nico caught absolutely none of the names Percy mumbled out and stared at the stands anxiously. He hated attempting to socialize and people generally didn’t like his vibe. But these were circus people and being mystical was his job, so who knew. A hand waving flashed through his vision and he startled from his thoughts, eyes focusing on the form of Will. Will waving. At him.

Without thinking Nico walked towards him, legs moving of their own accord. He climbed up the bleacher like stands and stepped around a few people before settling in the seat beside Will, who smiled at him, face just as bright as the night before.

Will wore a pair of high waisted jeans that a shirt sleeve top cut just above the waistline. The top was a black button up with thin white grid lines across it and flattered the boy’s excellent posture. Nico’s eyes slid over Will’s body, assessing all this within a few seconds. Trailing his eyes back up Will’s throat as he swallowed, he looked him in the eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” The blond scored closer to him, a minuscule amount, but Nico could now feel the heat he hadn’t before, radiating off Will’s body. 

“Hi.”

“You already said that cutie.” Will’s grin was wicked, eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. 

“Oh. Uh.” Nico tried to shake the stupid out of his brain. It was just a boy. A stupid hot boy. A boy who didn’t like him. A boy he really wanted to like him; gods get it together man. 

“How are you? Doing?” Nico practically cringed at how awkward that was. He subtly crossed his arms, trying to hide how his fingernails dug into the skin there. A bad habit, one yet to go away.

“Pretty good. You like your trailer?” Will questioned, sliding a hand into Nico’s and pulling it off his arm, sliding a finger over the marks left in the olive skin with a frown. 

“Yep. It’s nice. Clean.” Nico was trying, honestly, but Will was still holding his hand and all he could hear was his own brain screaming. Will hummed at that, curling their fingers together, seemingly satisfied that Nico’s arm wasn’t damaged.

“They’re usually pretty good at getting them cleaned out for new folks. Plus, our last lady was a... minimalist? Not much to leave behind.” 

Nico definitely focused on that information, not how the word pretty just fell out of Will’s mouth, because of course it did they were practically synonyms. Stop staring at his mouth di Angelo.

“A minimalist huh? Guess I’m a whole new problem then. My aesthetic can be kinda clusterfuck-y.” Will laughed at that, a gentle breathy noise, and Nico just gazed at him in awe, mouth open. 

This close he could see that Will didn’t have his stage makeup on which made his freckles a lot clearer. Clear that they were gorgeous.

It looked as though someone had taken a paint brush dipped in bronze and splattered it across Will’s entire body. He could no longer see the freckles coating the blond’s thighs (a sight he may have committed to memory) as he was wearing pants but the pattern trailed down the boy’s arms, the outsides more spotted than the insides. They were heavily saturated across his cheeks and next to his eyes, highlighting their soft, practically pastel blue. 

Speaking of eyes, Will’s were staring straight into his. What was it about this boy that made his head so fuzzy?

“Sorry I was...” trying to think of a good reason to be staring Nico paused, only to be cut off.

“Staring?” Will’s smirk was back and Nico wanted nothing more than to taste it.

“Staring.” He repeated as definitively as possible, like he hadn’t just been called out. “At your shirt it’s very nice.” 

“Mm-hm.” Will slid closer, their thighs brushing together now, fingers still wrapped around Nico’s. Smoother than Nico could comprehend he dipped a hand under his chin and tilted his head towards him, their faces close. Nico could feel Will’s soft breathing against his lips and swallowed, gazing helplessly into his eyes. Will leaner a little closer and Nico’s traitorous eyelids fluttered closed, breathing quickening. Will was so close he could feel their noses brushing.

“Thanks,” Will whispered, lips almost grazing over Nico’s. Wait what?

“What?”

“You said my shirt was nice. Thanks.” Nico exhaled a huff of air, right into Will’s face, who just smiled back. They were still close, Will’s palm resting against Nico’s cheek. Somewhere during the process of being that close, Nico’s hand had ended up planted on Will’s muscular thigh, something he could feel through the denim. He smiled to, feeling high from the lack of air between them. 

After a moment more of sitting like that, eyes locked on each other, the side lights dimmed even more and the center of the tent lit. Nico pulled back, startled by the lights, and probably would have fallen off of his seat if Will hadn’t slid his arm around Nico’s waist, securing him to his side. 

Nico sat still, trying to hear the sound of Will’s breathing over the music now trickling through the tent’s speakers. Gazing out across the arena his jaw dropped as horses began to file into the arena.

The next hour passed in a blur, white and spotted horses doing complex routines with the performers. He spotted both Hazel and Piper, quickly losing and regaining sight of them throughout the show. When they jumped off of horses onto another, an act he’d heard of at his old place, he tensed and Will’s hand rubbed soothingly along his waist. The blond was warm, watching the show with the same fascination Nico was sure was planted on his face, though Will had no doubt seen this routine many times before. He alternated between watching the boy next too him and the brilliant show.

—-

“That was nice.” Nico and Will stood at Nico’s trailer door, Will insisting on walking him back. Nico smiled back at him.

“It was.” 

“We should do it again.” 

“Watch a practice? Aren’t you in most of them?” Nico responded a bit nervously, not wanting to mess this up but also trying to be practical.

“The sitting close thing. You know. Staring. At my shirt.” Will’s smirk was dripping lust, but that could have been Nico’s mouth watering. The golden boy’s cheeks where glimmering in the moonlight; maybe he did have makeup on. 

“I... that would be nice. I’d like that. To sit. And... stare. And other stuff.” Nico could practically hear Will laughing at him. 

“You free for dinner tomorrow? We can have it in my trailer.” When Nico nodded Will pointed out the tent he would be in and the time his rehearsal would be over. Nico mentally planned to go a little early because sue him if he wanted to see Will in costume again.

Plans made, Will planted a kiss on Nico’s cheek, pulling away slowly and cupping his jaw, before winking and walking off, tossing an “It’s a date!” back over his shoulder. Nico closed his door, latched it, and melted to the floor. Hazel and Piper were going to be so full of it when they found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Let me know what you think. Sorry this is updating so slow, I have a heavy work load right now. Hope you like
> 
> Xoxo


	4. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hecking long sorry about that. And sorry it took so long. I hope you like it :)

Chapter 4

Nico set down his third card, thumb brushing over the corner and bending it back before it snapped down. He smoothed a hand over it, feeling how it pressed into the table, before sitting back. The card setup he was doing was very simple; 3 cards lined up in a row. Three card spreads were one of his favorites; they were a great way to get quick information and gain understanding, plus were very versatile. 

He carefully flipped each card over, lingering a moment on each one before turning over the next. The cards faced up, colors burning in the dim light.

The star, the Wheel of Fortune, and the hierophant. His card layout suggest something of self, society or community, and interactions. He always did this spread when he arrived at a new work place, feeling comfort in the bits of advice and clarification.

The star was a good self card. Finding balance in help and encouragement to create a happy lifestyle. Help, tranquility, renewal. This could be a fresh start, a good beginning. 

The wheel of fortune card, also a good sign. Touches of a good beginning and renewal, like the star, but also out of ones control and own actions. Perhaps how the others in the circus acted, the choices they made. 

The final card, the hierophant or the pope. Structure, doctrine, a system. Actions not only for ones self but for others or they would lead to consequences. 

Nico looked at the cards, taking a moment and breathing in. They were good, speaking of renewal, balance, all things that worked well with a new job. Advice for actions and things out of his control, caution towards selfishness. 

He swept a hand over the cards, stacking them back up and sliding them into his deck. He would continue to mull them over, think about them through out the day. 

Nico carefully shuffled his deck before placing it back in its bag and box. He exhaling loudly, attempting to release tension in his neck and shoulders. Will and him were planning on dinner tonight. Dinner. With Will. Nico tasted the words in his mouth, almost laughing at the thought. Who would have known that him, the freak, would be going out with the prettiest guy in town. Well, in the circus. And not really going out, Nico reminded himself, just having dinner. 

Though Will didn’t exactly radiate hetero-bro vibes, which meant Nico had a bit more of a chance. That and all the blatant flirting, though Nico brushed that off as his personality. He was probably like that with everyone, touchy and deadly accurate eye contact. No, Nico wasn’t special.

He rolled his shoulders as he stood, bend back and popping his back loudly. Hissing quietly at the feeling he straightened up and shifted around clothes in the closet until coming to a stop on a palm reader t-shirt. His sister sent him a shirt making fun of his job every year so he had a large supply of old fashioned fortune ads, mystical witches, and sharp symbols patterned across tees. They somehow matched his weird, layered, vintage vibe though so he wasn’t complaining.

He pulled the shirt on, tugging at a few loose threads, before putting a gray streaked flannel over it. He usually didn’t put a ton of thought into his presentation, his clothes and lack of motivation somehow blending into outfits that worked. However he couldn’t help but check himself out in the mirror, making sure the clothes complimented each other and smoothed his shirt down before deciding it was good enough. Hopefully Will didn’t want him to dress up fancy. He would have told him and besides, he was going to be in his training outfit for at least part of their time together. Together sent a tiny shiver down Nico’s spine, which he ignored. 

Pulling on a pair of chunky black boots, he stepped outside, once again blinking thickly in the harsh light. The sun filled the sky, highlighting its incredibly blue tint. He stilled until his eyes adjusted to the light, not wanting to trip, before continuing towards the meal tent, easy to spot because of its bright blue coloring.

—-

“You have a date?? Already?!” Haz squealed next to him, almost knocking over his cup with her crazily flapping hands. “When did this happen?” 

“Last night,” Nico said, carefully sliding his cup away from her. “And I told you, it’s probably not a date.”

“Oh it’s most definitely a date. You don’t just ask someone to have dinner with you in your trailer because you want to hit it off and be great pals. He totally wants to fuck.”

“Piper!” Nico attempted to hide his fast spreading blush as the two girls cackled next to him. “You don’t even know who it is! He doesn’t want... that.”

“Poor naive Nico,” Piper crooned. “You have so little faith in me. Also when Will walked in and smiled at you I’m pretty sure you lost two of your three brain cells. Y’all ain’t subtle.” 

“Oh god.” Nico buried his head in his hands. Hazel comfortingly patted his back. 

“I’m sure nobody else noticed. And if you don’t want to... well ‘fuck’ as Piper so eloquently put it, Will’s a good guy. He’s not going to pressure you.”

“Jesus Christ he doesn’t want to fuck me Hazel! It’s dinner! Just dinner!” 

The girls exchanged glances and Nico rolled his eyes, changing the subject to the show last night, pretending the memories of Will didn’t send goosebumps crawling across his skin.

—-

Nico left his trailer heading towards the tent Will had pointed out to him. He was early, by quite a bit of time, almost half an hour, so the group was still practicing. Light flashed from the tent, a sure sign of spotlights. Slipping through the door flaps Nico made sure to cover his eyes, not being a big fan of spontaneous blindness. 

The tent was smaller than the tent Hazel and Piper had performed in but was much taller, the ceiling occupied with long ropes, hoops, bars, and wires. Flitting throughout the crowded space were dancers, all dressed in simple yet elegant circus wear. As Nico stepped to the side of the tent a girl darted past him. She had stunning, bright red hair piled in a messy bun. Upon spotting him she turned back around, grabbed his arm, and pulled. 

Nico let out a startled noise but was dragged along with the girl, almost knocking into her. A moment later a bar swung down and boy with intricate cornrows landed where he had been a moment later. Tossing an apology in their direction he flipped backwards and cartwheeled towards the center of the tent.

“Sorry I pulled you like that,” the girl said, leading Nico to what was presumably a safer spot to stand. “I’m Rachel. The trapeze tent is dangerous if you’ve never been in it before. All the performers are chaotic as hell too, rarely follow exact choreo.” 

“It’s alright, thank you actually.” Nico shook Rachel’s outstretched hand, noticing the pen tracing around her thumb and down her wrist. “I’m Nico, the new fortune teller.” 

“Ah, a psychic. You’ll do well around, we’re all batshit crazy. Not that you’re crazy. There’s just a reputation.” She winked, up ah omg back some of e longer strands of hair falling into her face. “Don’t worry, you’re not alone. I’m the resident artist and apparently we don’t last long.”

Nico laughed, a little nervously. Rachel was nice but something about her seemed slightly off. Her vibe was so happy and bright, yet she looked slightly pained.

“I painted the sigh for your trailer actually.”

“The sign?” Nico asked, frowning. He hasn’t seen any sign, just the silver metal that coated his trailer. 

“Oh of course, you haven’t seen your trailer for performance nights have you?” When Nico shook his head, slightly confused, Rachel continued. “For acts like yours that are in a trailer we have non-personal ones for you to use. Yours has a sign on it, all mystical and “get your fortune told” vibes. I’m pretty proud of it.” 

“That’s... really cool actually.” Nico tried to imagine the sign. “Thanks I guess? For painting a sign for my job?”

“It’s nothing,” Rachel said, waving him off with a paint speckled hand. “So why’d you come to this practice? Any particular reason or just scoping out the dancers?”

“Oh I-“ Nico suddenly realized he had no clue what Will had told people, or if he was ok with people knowing. Knowing what Nico wasn’t exactly sure; that they were going on a date? Or not a date, but dinner? He had no idea how Will interacted with the others in the circus. 

“I’m... waiting for one of the dancers. Dinner,” Nico finished lamely, trailing off and hoping Rachel wouldn’t question him further. 

“Same actually, see her?” Rachel pointed to girl with thickly braided, dark hair, twirling in the corner. “We have dinner most nights. Her names Meg, she’s really sweet. A bit shy but a total crackhead once you get to know her.” Rachel smiled fondly at the girl and Nico watched her for a moment before turning his eyes on the room, searching for Will.

Once Nico looked up it didn’t take long to find him. A golden hoop hung from the ceiling and Will was suspended in it. His limbs twisted intricately around the circle, bending ways Nico did think any human body could. His outfit was tighter fitting from what Nico could see through the glare of the spotlight behind him. The beam passing through his hair made is glow, like gold strands in a curled crown around the boy’s head. 

Nico barely heard the bass drop, all he could see was the way Will tensed, hoop spinning tighter, before pushing himself backwards and falling.

If Nico could have screamed he would have. He’d heard horror stories before, everyone in the circus had. Flashes of body hitting ground, cracking bones and blood pooled on the floor filled his mind before Nico could register what was actually happening. 

Will twisted slightly in the air, stretched out his arms, and was caught with a clap by another boy hanging from a bar by his knees. Within 5 seconds he was thrown back into the air, somehow still moving in a hypnotic form, before flipping backwards and landing on a platform Nico hadn’t seen. It was tiny, about a square foot, but a Will balanced on it perfectly fine, one leg extended above his head.

In the new light Nico could see his white costume; a long sleeved leotard with cut out shoulders, showing off his freckles he was sure. His legs were entirely exposed, fabric cut off at the toe and heel wrapping around his feet and tied at the ankle. He was stunning, the entire piece shimmering like fresh snow across his warm skin. 

“Oooh, you’re waiting for Will.” Nico turned, face flushed when he realized he had been caught staring. 

“I... yes? How did you know?”

“Well A, you’re staring pretty intensely there and B, he mentioned he had a date tonight. I totally forgot until just now.”

“Yeah. Will.” Rachel smiled and turned back to the ring as Nico glanced up, trying to spot Will who had since moved. So it was a date. He had a date. The girls would be proud. Not that they hadn’t already called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
I'm sorry my updates take so long, school is crazy. I promise im not abandoning them, in just slow.
> 
> Im also updating my treebros fic if you want to read that.
> 
> Thank you so much! Please comment, whether it be criticism or just whatever. 
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Its a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a date ya know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah i am literally so sorry it's been so long. I'm crazy busy and don't have enough time to write stuff that's good. :( I hope you like it tho

Chapter 5 

Nico stood just outside the tent, a slight evening breeze blowing through his layers of clothes. Rachel had assured him she would let Will know he was outside and he didn’t want to seem too... eager. Yes, it was cliche, but better safe than sorry. Nico ruffled a hand through his hair out of habit before he realized he had fluffed it. He slid a hand over it, attempting to tame the now mess of black hair that hung across his face. 

“Leave it, it’s cute.” Nico turned quickly, almost falling over, to see Will smirking behind him. The blond stepped forward, reaching out slowly. When Nico didn’t move away Will slipped his hand into his hair, finger nails gently scraping along his scalp as he dragged his hand through Nico’s hair, successfully mussing it again so strands curled across his forehead and dipped into his eyesight. 

Nico leaned forward unconsciously, lips parted slightly as he pressed deeper into Will’s palm, now flush to his head. Will was close enough that he could feel his body heat radiating off him, even in the warm evening air. 

He realized he was just staring into Will’s eyes, which were like blue stained glass, and pulled back, cheeks burning. Instead of letting his hand drop between them, Will followed with his movement, cupping the back of Nico’s neck and dragging them close together. As Will leaned in Nico’s eyes dutifully shut, only to feel Will’s lips brush across his cheek like sunlight. 

Will moved back, mission apparently accomplished, which gave Nico room to fiddle nervously with his top, fingers fraying the edge of the fabric. Will beamed at him, bright as always. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Y-yep.” Nico forced down the very unmanly noise that threatened to bubble out of his throat when Will twined their fingers, coat brushing his wrist, to pull him along. Now that there was distance between them Nico could see that though he had changed from his practice outfit, Will really wasn’t that covered. He wore shorts, again high waisted, a fashion that seemed common with him. Tucked into the shorts was one of those... baseball jerseys? It was striped, buttoned in the front, and quite a bit too large, yet on Will it looked stunning. Draped across the crooks of his elbows and the backs of his arms was a puffy coat, quite thick for how warm it was, but maybe it was more for the aesthetic than use. After all, it wasn’t pulled up over the boy’s shoulders. 

Nico still could not believe that someone so pretty, so talented, so gentle with him had invited him to dinner. Gods help his old fashioned, romantic heart. Will’s hand was warm and he could feel callouses pressing into his palm, no doubt from the dancer’s many years of performing. 

He followed Will through the grounds, Will chatting animatedly about the people they passed, occasionally waving at them or dropping questions. Nico did his best to answer questions about his work, his family, his favorite color, animal, day of the week. It was strange how someone so flirtatious could be so bubbly at the same time, but Nico would be lying if he said he wasn’t into it. Will seemed like he genuinely cared about the answers and Nico. When he stuttered out something about how kind his mom had been, avoiding Will’s eyes, Will had squeezed his hand gently before moving on to a new topic. 

It only took about 5 minutes to reach Will’s trailer, which had a golden 7 on the door, like the numbers used to mark home addresses. When he stepped inside Nico wasn’t surprised at the neat and orderly room, drawers closed and bed made in the corner. He was so distracted by the tiny kitchen that occupied a side of the trailer that he almost didn’t notice Will stripping off his jacket, exposing the soft curves of the sides of his thighs and forearms. 

“I’m not going to lie, I’m a horrible cook,” Will said, crossing to the kitchen and reaching for the pot in the stove. “I do however have quite a few people who owe me favors and have provided tonight’s fine dining.” Nico snorted as Will turned the pot to him, showing off the pasta inside. 

The two settled at the small pullout table, side by side on the couch, soft music playing from a speaker in the corner that Will had set up. Nico was relaxed, even returning some of Will’s gentle flirting, when a warm thigh pressed against his own. He quietly sucked in a breath of surprise, hand instinctually flying to his leg, only to feel Will’s. The boy’s skin was soft and smooth, so warm it radiated up Nico’s arm. He was like a heater. 

By the time Nico noticed Will’s concerned gaze it had been seconds, minutes, hours, hell who knew, and his damn hand was still on Will’s thigh. 

“Are you ok? You seem... tense.”

Nico tried to brush it off, he had been doing so well; why did he always have to screw up. 

“Yeah I’m great. Just fine. Would you like me to move my hand? I should move my hand.”

“You’re hand is fine Nico. Unless you want to move it. Is that all?”

“Uh.” Nico tried to think of a mildly intelligent response to being told he could touch Will’s leg. “That’s all. Sorry I’m uh- awkward. You’re just like, really nice? And pretty and confident, all qualities I totally lack and I don’t want to mess this up? If this is a thing?”

Will stared at him, Nico somehow holding eye contact despite the fact that he wanted to curl up and never be seen again. 

“This is a thing if you want it to be. I do.” Will leaned closer, hand lifting hesitantly like he was considering reaching for Nico. “You don’t think you’re nice or pretty?” 

“I have my moments but not especially no.” Nico would take the tiny hitch in his breath when Will’s hand caught his to his grave.

“Wow ok. Hate to break it to you except no, I don’t, and not to demote you to appearance alone, but you are like... the hottest guy here.” Will held his gaze steadily, face not upset but concentrated, intense. He was serious. “From what I can tell you’re pretty nice and I don’t mind awkward. I think you’re adorable.” 

Nico wanted to kiss Will or end his own life, he wasn’t sure which. Both. Instead his stupid mouth opened again and-

“You’re adorable.” 

Nico slapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the words that had already come out. Ha. Come out. 

“I...” Nico gave up. “I mean it. You’re adorable and hot and way too smooth and Piper said you might just want to fuck and that’s not usually my thing but I just really want to touch you. Holy shit I’m sorry.” Nico physically moved away from Will, knees jostling as he scooted to the side in an attempt to give the other boy some space. To his surprise Will followed, reaching for his arm and tugging him back against his side. 

“I don’t just want to fuck but I definitely wouldn’t mind touching,” Will purred and Nico’s brain short circuited. Will’s hand was cupping his face and they were so close he could see the shape of Will’s individual freckles. His breath came out low and fast and he hoped Will couldn’t feel it against his face but they were close enough he probably could. Closer and closer, Nico leaned in, following the guidance of Will’s hand. It wasn’t until their lips were pressed together for a good 4 seconds that he realized they were kissing. 

Will’s lips were soft enough that Nico could feel the chapped texture of his own and cringed internally. Chapstick was definitely a future investment. After a moment held together, thoughts on the actual science behind chapstick running frantically through his head, Nico and Will pulled apart, Nico exhaling quietly against Will’s cheek. The boy shivered and Nico’s oxygen was once again cut off by the blond’s mouth, an unusually pleasant experience. 

Nico let his eyelids flutter shut, curling one hand behind Will’s neck into his downy hair, the other in both their laps, spread across their thighs. Will’s mouth moved languidly against his, pressing into every cell of his being. 

When they parted for a second time Nico gasped for air he didn’t know he needed. Will’s thumb brushed against his cheek for a moment, soothing the skin there, before he stood suddenly. A grin split his face as Nico looked up at him, still breathing heavily. 

“You wanna do something fun and most likely dangerous?”

Nico’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, blinking up at the blond. How could he say no to that face, eyes bright and sensual, lips that he now knew tasted as good as they looked curled up into a smile. 

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo ok.  
Thank you so much for reading. I apologize for how long that took to get out, I am 100% still working on this. Next chapter will be smutty if i have the mindset for it, possibly this weekend if I'm fast but most likely in 2 weeks. Sorry, that's just my schedule.
> 
> I just read the new Trials of Apollo book. Very nice would read again we stan. We do not however stan my babies being h u r t. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Comments guilt trip me face first into writing so thanks to those of you that have. 
> 
> Xoxo


	6. Falling Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a filler, preview to smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot apologize enough for how long this took but sadly it'll probably be the born. I'm crazy busy all the time. I promise I haven't stopped writing, it just takes a long time to get out. 
> 
> Please enjoy, again I'm sorry ;-;

Chapter 6 

Nico exhaled, admiring the way chalk and dust blew through the air with his breath. Will had pulled him excitedly across the grounds, brushing a kiss against his lips, leaving him in the center of the ring before dashing off into the shadowy sides and swathes of heavy tent fabric. Nico rotated slowly, eyeing the wide, blank walls. The silence was deafening without Will who seemed to sound light, fill rooms and Nico’s ears with his heartbeat. 

After a minute more of standing a faint mechanical whine started up and Nico’s eyes darted across the room, trying to find the source. When he turned to check behind him he was surprised to see a golden hoop, the one used for performances, lowered to about waist height. Will stepped out into the ring, smiling in a way that spelled trouble. Trouble for Nico at least, who might faint if Will touched him again. 

“Cool isn’t it?” Will’s eyes traced around the hoop before landing on Nico. “Want to try it?”

“Try it? Me?” Nico practically stumbled backwards, demonstrating his balancing skills. “Oh no, I’d fall and break my neck, or fall on you and break your neck, or break the hoop-“

“Woah hey, I wouldn’t let you fall. You think I’d just stick you on dangerous circus equipment without supervision?” Will’s voice drawled, a southern accent brushing against his words as he stepped closer to Nico. A warm hand pressed against his chest, filling Nico with warmth. Nico was so occupied with how Will was close enough that he could hear his breathing and his fingers were lightly pressing against his pecs that he didnt notice that he was being pushed backwards until the back of his thighs bumped the hoop. 

“Sit sit darling.” Will’s hands stayed firm against Nico’s chest, smirk painted across his face. Nico could see however, a faint hint of give in his eyes, a gentleness. Will wouldn’t make him.

Nico sat. 

The hoop digging into the bottom of his thighs was surprisingly comfortable, easily dispersing his weight. He reached up, wrapping his hands around the top near the rope. Will scooted closer, edging his legs around Nico’s and before he knew it Will was hoisting himself up, sliding his legs past Nico’s waist, seating himself directly into Nico’s lap. 

“Hey handsome come here often?” The drawl was back and Nico had never felt this warm, heat seeping into him from every point of contact, especially his crotch. No not there not now. Think roadkill and broken glass salad. His boner-be-gone thoughts were interrupted by Will subtley grinding down as his arm stretched up, grabbing a rope Nico hadn’t even seen and tugging. A thud sounded from the sidelines, though Nico barely heard it over the pathetic whine he totally didn’t let out. Suddenly they were rising, the rope wrapped around Will’s forearm falling loosely as they went up.

“You’re not scared of heights are you?” Will said, beaming at him. The acrobat’s calves were curled up to the metal, his thighs caging Nico in. He was light, any pressure on Nico purposeful as he was lifting all of his body weight, muscles in his arms tense though he seemed relaxed. 

“No- are you sure you know how to work this?” Will tugged a rope, different than before, and the hoop stopped.

“Yep. Relax, I’ve been doing this for years.”

“I haven’t!” The hoop spun slightly and Nico felt Will’s hand brush over his before slowly prying up his fingers. “What are you-“

“You’ll be more secure if you hold onto me.” Will had succeeded in peeling up Nico’s fingers and caught his wrist, lowering his hand to his waist. Nico pulled him closer, trying not to grip too hard but also not wanting to fall to his death. Exhaling slowly, wrapping his other arm around Will, Nico tipped his head down to look at the ground only for Will to catch his chin, tilting his face back up. 

“Maybe dont look down.”

“Maybe hold on with both hands?” Will smiled in response, pressing a light kiss to Nico’s mouth before lowering his weight onto Nico more, spreading his hands out on the hoop. 

“Fine fine. You’re safe, I promise. There’s a net right down below us, don’t look you probably wont be able to see it. This entire ring is designed to keep me alive, you’ll be fine.” Nico’s hard on was back in full swing, Will’s soothing voice and the pressure in his lap shooting his efforts down point blank. Nico couldn’t decide which would be more uncomfortable, falling to his death or dying a la pretty boy. Will shifted, his thigh pressing down just right against Nico’s dick so his hips jumped and a tiny noise squeezed its way out of his throat.

“Hmm? Oh.” Will’s gaze turned sultry. “You like where this is going pretty boy?” He leaned close, breath flitting across Nico’s cheekbones before their lips met hungrily. Nico’s grip tightened, Will’s tongue hot and wet inside his mouth, tracing his own. When they broke apart, Nico managed to gasp out his words.

“I’m not the pretty boy here.”

“To each his own,” Will said. “Regardless, I happen to like where this is going as well.” Nico smiled breathlessly up at him, a light from the ring illuminating a golden halo of hair about the blond’s head. Will smiled back before leaning down to kiss him once more, thigh muscles tightening as he did. 

Will’s tongue slid along the crease of his lips, parting them easily. Nico followed suit, tasting the sweet heat of Will’s mouth. Will hummed, angling his head just right and using one hand to trace down Nico’s chest before hovering at his navel.

“May I?” Will said after pulling away.

“You’re sure we wont fall?” Will gave a quick nod. “Then... if you want to. Yes. Please do.” Will winked.

“I won’t make you beg, as lovely as that would be, I’m sure. Though perhaps this activity is better suited for the ground. Specifically, my bed. Hold tight!” Will leaned to the left hard, twisting the hoop as Nico hugged his waist for dear life. Will caught a rope, their body weight as they swung back pulling it and the hoop dropped. 

Nico was pretty sure he screamed. Or would have if every sound wasn’t ripped from his throat to disappear into the air as they fell. There was a jolt that did nothing to kill his hard on and they stopped, hoop swinging about 2 feet of the ground.

“Whoops.” Will grinned, sliding off with grace and landing upright, holding a hand out. Nico shakily took it, trying to not stumble as he stepped out of the contraption.

“Never. Never again.” Will just laughed, pulling him close to brush a kiss against his jaw, giving Nico a close up view of the boy’s flattering freckles. “Didn’t you mention your bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for sticking with me!  
I'm so sorry it takes me so long to get these up.  
Smut next chapter, I promise.
> 
> Comments fill me with happiness if you want to leave one :)
> 
> Xoxo


	7. Jumping through hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm so sorry bc   
A. This sucks I don't have a dick or know how to write. Forgive me  
B. Its been like 300 years. I'm so sorry
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me or reading this if you do. I hope it's not too bad.

Chapter 7 

Somehow Nico made it to Will’s trailer before jumping him. They didn’t make it to the bed though, Nico being pressed up against the wall just inside the door by Will, lips glued together. Will proved he could multitask, locking the door as his tongue traced Nico’s lips, hand sliding up his shirt. Nico made a tiny noise despite his best efforts as Will’s thumb grazed over his left nipple. 

“Sensitive?” Will said, a slight laugh to his tone. 

“No-“ Nico’s head slammed back as Will’s tongue brushed against his chest, circling his hard nipple. 

“Mhm sure,” Will exhaled lightly, Nico shivering as the air blew across his skin. 

“Just shut up,” he gasped, barely getting the words out as Will went back to work, sucking hard before easing off, nipping at the surrounding skin. Nico moaned softly, the hand Will didn’t have pinned to the wall finding its way into his curls. 

Will knelt, slowly marking lower and lower across Nico’s torso. He left faint bite marks and rose tinged hickies that Nico prayed to the gods would stay. When the boy got to his waistband he paused, looking up at him. 

“May I?” There was a sparkle in his eye as he smiled up at Nico.

“Please. Are you- I want to know you. Like I said. I don’t just want this I want all of you.” 

“You’re so cute.” Will nuzzled his thigh, pretending not to notice how Nico shivered at his touch. “How about this,” he said, hooking his fingers into Nico’s waistband, “what’s your... favorite color.”

“Uh.. purple? What- oh!” Will’s fingers tugged harder, pulling his pants down until they dropped to the floor. 

“Middle name? Siblings?”

“A sister, Bianca. Middle name is Luca, after my uncle.” Nico managed to hold back his gasp as Will slid his hands up his thighs, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Nico’s not so soft dick. He brought one hand to Will’s hair, encouraged by the hum he let out. “W- What about you?” 

“Green, a lot of the circus kids are basically my siblings, and my middle name is Elijah.” Will said, leaning once more towards Nico as he licked slowly up the bulge in his boxers. “You’re from Italy?”

Nico stammered out words as Will’s wet warmth traced around his dick. “Y-yeah, I was born there but we moved to get my... shit” Will pulled back, eyes innocent despite the wet circle on the boxers in front of him. “My sister. Needed better medical treatment. Please keep going I think I might die if you don’t.” Will laughed.

“I thought you wanted to get to know each other more?” He teased, tugging down Nico’s underwear and gazing at him. “On second though, we can wait.” 

Nico’s head knocked back again, hand tightening in Will’s hair as the boy took his head into his mouth, getting straight to work. One of Will's hands was sturdy at his hip, keeping him from bucking forward into the warmth and pleasure. Nico gripped at Will's hair despite his best efforts to loosen his fist. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind, moaning gently as he blew Nico. Will pulled off, lips plump and pink, breath coming out in gasps. 

"Oh my gods how are you so good." Will huffed out a laugh, leaning forward once more to trail his tongue down Nico's length. "I hope I'm not bad. Haven't had much practice."

"Not bad? I was literally about to come after 10 seconds like a preteen boy. What the hell." Will laughed again. "That is kinda the point isn't it?" He winked before sliding his mouth back around Nico. A few minutes of moans, quiet encouragement and cursing later Will was spitting into the trash and wiping his mouth. His nose wrinkled softly. 

"Sorry. I'm not used to the taste." 

"No it's cool. I... thanks." Nico stood awkwardly in his boxers for a moment before gesturing vaguely at Will. "Can I...?"

"Help a brother out?"

"Dude don't say it like that," Nico whined, exhale cut off by Will's lips. The taller boy hooked an arm around his waist, tugging him over to the couch before falling backwards, knees hooked over the armrest. Nico tripped with him, falling along his body messily, legs tangled. Their noses brushed and despite the heat in Will's eyes and hard bulge pressed into his hip he felt... soft. Safe. Then Will's hands were tracing up his back and he was grinding up into Nico who hissed at the over stimulation. He shifted slightly, rocking his thigh between will's and relishing in the immediate response of a choked noise. A blush spread across both of them, Will's freckles hidden in the shade. 

"Weird confession time but you have super hot thighs. Like, I think I have a thigh fetish now. Or a freckles fetish." Will's response was cut off by a well timed roll of Nico's hips, the boy under him shivering as he copied the move. 

"I could get behind that if it means we get to keep doing this." Will was close and Nico could tell, could feel his leg tense as he came, breath quicken, hips jolt before stilling. He made a soft noise when Nico rolled to get off, tightening his arms around him. "That was- do you want to spend the night?" Nico hummed noncommittally as Will carded a hand through his hair, suddenly tired. "I'll clean up and then we can cuddle. You can borrow pajamas. And then I can ask you more questions."

"Sounds good." Nico pressed his nose into Will's chest, Will's nice and solid chest with amazing pecs, before kicking a leg out and using the back of the couch to support himself as he stood. He paused for a moment, staring down at Will. He looked undone, muscles relaxed and lids heavy. His tanned and spotted skin was flushed slightly, a crease from fabric indented on his bicep. Blond hair was mussed, forming a halo around his head like saints in catholic paintings. The front of his shorts was damp Nico noted with a smirk. "Towel?"

"Towel," Will responded, smiling back up at him. "Probably new boxers too." He accepted the hand Nico offered him, hoisting himself up and twining their fingers together as he pulled them toward the bathroom with his ever present gracefulness, Nico stumbling behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's middle name is from OMGitsgreen's fic I think, though I can't find which one and I can't be sure. But they have good Solangelo stuff I would check them out
> 
> Sorry if this was bad or rushed. Who knows when I'll post again. But I will eventually.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Comments questions and constructive criticism is helpful if youd like. Thanks!
> 
> Xoxo


	8. Morning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh filler, sorry. Lots if stretching and sunshine.

Chapter 8

Nico inhaled deeply, the strong scents of clean laundry and boy mixing together nicely. His breath came out short yet sleepy, interrupted by the occasional sniff to fill his lungs with Will’s scent again. Pressing his nose closer into the other boy’s bicep he could faintly smell sweat. Will hummed softly, a hand curling up into Nico’s hair.

The two boys were piled on Will’s mattress, legs twined in a way that twinged uncomfortably every few minutes, but not enough so that they had reason to move. A computer sat across their thighs, some show Will had recommended playing quietly, less to watch and more to provide an excuse for leaning closer to each other. They had another hour before breakfast was served and Nico was content to stay there as long as possible, pressed against Will’s warm side.

“Hey,” Will said, breath ghosting over Nico’s ear in a way that made him shiver. “Wanna go out with me?” 

Nico choked out a laugh at the unexpected question, turning his head so their noses brushed. Will was attempting to suppress a smile and failing miserably, his lips pulled up and eyelids creasing. The sun from the small window behind them lit up his hair like always, gold and fire strands falling across his forehead.

“Have something in mind?” Nico pressed against the boy a little harder, forcing himself to breathe naturally despite their close proximity. 

“No, but I can think of something. We could watch the animal acts, those are always fun. Or a picnic! Food is good.” 

“Food is good,” Nico said, smile matching Will’s. “Anything sounds great. So I suppose I will go out with you.”

“Ha. Will.” Will leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Nico’s nose before closing the laptop and placing it on the floor, stretching his arms up. Nico cringed slightly at the crack of his spine but watched as Will stood, slowly stretching out. His work being what it was, Will stretched extensively, something Nico had learned quickly despite their short time of knowing each other. 

Will was bent over, hinged at the hips, when Nico finally stopped ogling and got out of the bed, twisting once in each direction as his only stretching before walking to the sink. He opened one of the two cupboards and low and behold there were cups. Grabbing a plastic green one, his safest bet seeing as breaking glass in your not-quite-a-boyfriend’s house wasn’t on his to do list. 

Nico filled the cup in the sink before turning and leaning back against the counter, admiring the flex of Will’s muscles as he worked them loose. The dancer flashed him a bright grin as he spun, flowing down into a backbend so effortlessly you couldn’t see the years of practice it took. 

“Ready to eat? Breakfast is soon, we could start walking over.” 

“Yep,” Nico said, sliding off the counter and setting his now empty cup into the sink. “Are you ready? Done enough stretching?” Sarcasm tinged his voice slightly but he smiled. Will was amazing to watch and he would never get tired of it, even if it was just stretching. 

“Ha ha. Yes I am,” Will stood out of his backbend, twisting it out a bit before walking over and leaning next to Nico. “Stretching is important, even if you’re not super flexible.”

“Yeah yeah.” Nico gently poked Will’s side before leaning into him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “When I get arthritis you can say you told me so.”

“That’s really not how that works-“ Will cut himself off, rolling his eyes at Nico’s teasing. “Come on, lets go.” The two began to pull their shoes on, Nico wearing a shirt he had borrowed in hopes to avoid Hazel and Piper’s careful eyes. Showing up with Will and wearing the same clothes as yesterday? He’s get torn apart.

The shirt was well worn and a size too big, meant to be tucked into Will’s high waisted pants, no doubt. It was a “Clown College graduate” shirt and though it looked ridiculous to him Nico was sure Will managed to look stunning in it. 

Will was currently wearing a striped pink and purple button up tucked into the front of his jeans, a bandana with cartoon frogs on it for some reason pushing back his hair. He looked adorable, hair curling around the fabric and smile bright. 

The pair walked out into the sunshine, wind ruffling Nico’s shirt through his jacket. Despite that he was warm, Will’s hand inconspicuously tucked against his own. He looked like he belonged out in the bright sun as much as he did on a stage with soft spotlighting. Nico was lucky to be getting to know Will, even if they were going a little backwards, from hookup to date. 

As they walked and Will waved to occasional other workers Nico cringed internally. Despite his precautions, Hazel and Piper were sure to be suspicious. Breakfast was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, all kinds of feedback are welcome, especially since im not sure where im going with this and it shows
> 
> Sorry its been so long! And for such a short chapter!! Thank you to Sleep deprived for reminding me to finish. The power of comments is real. The next one will be longer i swear. 
> 
> See you hopefully soon!
> 
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, I should have the second chapter out soon. Thank you so much and please comment if you have a suggestion or anything :)
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
